King of the Infinite Realms
by fictionismyaddiction98
Summary: The King of the Ghost Zone was always meant to be a halfa. A prophecy had stated it. A power hungry being thought it was he. A world was ravaged and a truth was lost. Now the true king must assume his throne. (Because the series ended in a rush and my imagination runs wild. Slight change to the end of PP and beyond! Hope you all like. Please read and review. Rate T to be safe.)


**"Hey all. I know I need to get back to my other stories, I'm sorry. If you guys are really interested in them review or message me and I will work on them. Well here is a new one, my first Danny Phantom fic. I hope I can work well on this. Well, her you guys go. Oh, and for current and future reverence, I do not, never have, and never will own Danny Phantom. I hope you guys like and please leave a review.**

Prologue

As soon as Danny saw the ectoblasts barely graze past the wings of the Fenton Jet, and registered that the ghost net was no longer attached to the back of said jet, he knew that their plan wasn't going to go off without a hitch.

Skulker made a great hitch.

In preparation for a fight, Danny set the jet on autopilot and sent it cruising towards the open portal back to the South Pole. The pilotless jet would emhopefully/em land safely, judging by the speed, close to the mountain on the other side of the control tower from the portal. Danny turned intangible and flew out of the jet to face the cackling mass of ghosts fleeing from the confines of the ruined ghost net, Skulker right in front of him aiming an ectoblaster.

"We warned you once, Ghost Brat," Skulker said after blowing the smoke from his blaster. Danny looked around at the massive group of ghosts that had escaped the net. All of them maliciously looking at him, having circled around him to cut off all escapes.

"Wait! Let me explain! Our worlds are linked," Danny franticly stated while dodging the grasps of the ghosts around him. "If mine goes, yours goes too! I have a plan!" Skulker aimed his wrist blaster at Danny and fired, hitting him back into Vortex who shocked him. On his knees, arms hugged around his middle, Danny irritatedly said, "Look. I know you hate my world, and wouldn't lift a finger to help it. But I thought you might care about saving your own." At that the ghosts converged around

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the Control Tower at the South Pole, Tucker and Jazz were looking at a computer monitor when Tucker suddenly exclaimed," He's coming back!" The Fenton Jet flew smoothly over the Control Tower and landed gently at the base of the mountain on the other side of the tower. When no one appeared from the jet few knew why. Sam, seeing the missing ghost net deduced what probably happened. " He set it to autopilot," she stated out loud," He is still in the Zone." With that the occupants of the Control Room turned back towards the glowing green portal, waiting in suspense after Tucker yelled," It's coming!" after checking the Disasteroid radar.

They didn't have to wait long though, for soon after masses of ghosts emerged from the portal, all led by Danny Phantom and Skulker: the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the ghosts moved away from the distribution tower they all formed a group facing Danny, Skulker at the front. "I don't know what to say other than thanks, Skulker," stated Danny sincerely with smile upon his face, " to all of you." Skulker stepped forward and grabbed Danny by the front of his hazmat suit and said," Don't get too mushy on us, Ghost Child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you. And now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." With that Skulker released Danny and flew back towards the portal with the rest of the ghosts, it closing behind them. With that Danny turned invisible and flew towards the Fenton Jet to return to Fenton without the witness of international masses, as the said masses below watched the spectacle of the retreating specters.

Only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz saw Danny disappear and knew where he was headed. The Fenton parents along with Valerie Gray and her father moved towards the trio. " Sam, Tucker, Jazz, do you think we may be able to speak with Phantom? We figured you may be on better terms with him than our own given you helped create and explain his plan to stop the Disasteroid. I personally wanted to thank him for helping us," Maddie Fenton said, Jack nodding along in agreement to her statement. The trio looked slightly dumbstruck at what she said, till Sam narrowed her eyes in question at Valerie and her father at why they were there. "I wanted to talk to Phantom too," stated Valerie," Witnessing all that he has done to help with the Disasteroid, I now realize that he can't be emall/em bad. I wanted to apologize and ask him about what happened with that ghost dog and the other bad things that he has been said to have done. He has said before that he never chose to do any of those things, but God knows that I never let him ever explain himself. I always shot first and asked questions never. The only time we ever remotely worked together was the Danielle incident," Valerie finished with a guilty look on her face. Her father looked on her with pride at how she had grown to realize the mistakes she had made regarding Amity's local hero.

The gathered members of Team Phantom looked at each other and then finally shrugged. Tucker stepped forward and said," Sure. Just understand if he may not want to talk much. The other ghost probably got a few hits in before agreeing to help us, despite the GZ being connected to our world. He's probably in some pain and may want to leave questions for another time. If thats the case, know that he will find you in his own time. Now, Mr. and Mrs. F, do either of you still have keys to a copter?" he finished with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Danny was entering the Fenton Jet, he heard a small sound almost like a voice. He looked over and under the control console, there sat a slightly battered Fenton Phone. He picked it up and placed it in his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "Danny!" "Danielle!?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "What? How did you get ahold of Fenton Phone?" "I got one from your parent's lab. I'm in Amity right now. I saw you on a TV broadcast while I was in Paris." "Paris!? As is France?" Danny questioned. "Yeah. I told you I was gonna travel. But anyways, I saw you on TV and wanted to help. But by the time I got to Amity Park, you guys were already at the Pole and I figured I could wait at your place and try to contact you or the rest of Team Phantom while I wait here," Danielle explained.

"Well, you got a hold of me. We can catch up more later and maybe get a Nasty Burger when we get back to Amity, but how have you been? France, really?" Dani giggled and proceeded to tell Danny about some of her travels after the last time they saw each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the helicopter landed, the Fenton parents, the Grays, and the members of team Phantom got out and started moving towards the Fenton Jet. As they drew closer to the open door they heard talking. "Oh Clockwork," they heard the echoing voice of Phantom say, "Dani, I know you can eat a lot, but an _entire_ , _**large**_ plate of snails in _one_ sitting? Eww, just eww." As the humans looked through the entrance to the jet, they could see Phantom's face screwed up in disgust. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were smiling, mirth shining in their eyes. Sam stepped forward and cleared her thought.

Danny whipped around in surprise to look at the assembled group at the door to the jet. "Hey, Danny, I know if this whole Disasteroid thing went well, you wanted to finally tell them. Though I'm not sure of your opinion on Val and her dad, but it's your choice." Danny smiled at her in thanks, but before he could open his mouth to reply though, Valerie began to speak. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm interrupting, but did I hear you talking to Danielle? How is that cousin of yours? I know I heard that she was gonna travel, but she is just a little girl. It's a big world, even if you do have ghost powers." Danny smiled before answering, "It's okay Val. Yeah, that was her, she was in France, but is back in Amity now. And technically she's not my cousin. She is my clone, created by Vlad to be the perfect replacement. Though that plan didn't go to well for the Fruitloop."

"Wait, your clone?!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Then that means!" "Yep, only half." At this Maddie stepped forward and asked. "Only half what?" "Why ghost of course." Phantom replied with a smirk as a bright, white circle of light appeared around his waist and separated, traveling vertically up and down. In the place of a slightly floating Danny Phantom, now stood the sheepish and slightly apprehensive form of Danny Fenton. The members of the group who weren't in the know gasped in surprise, tears coming to the eyes of Maddie and Valerie. Maddie stepped forward and reached for her son, cupping his face with her glove clad palm. "My baby boy. My baby is a hero," she looked at him with pride. "Oh, but honey, how did this even happen? And why didn't you tell us?" Danny scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The portal," he said simply causing Maddie and Jack to look at him in confusion. "I was inside of it when it turned on," Danny admitted to the horror of those who didn't know the story. "Sam, Tucker, and I went down to check it out when you guys were gone. Sam convinced me to take a look inside, so I put on a hazmat suit and went inside. I tripped over some wires and caught myself on the wall, but soon after I heard it starting up. I looked to my hand and saw a green on button beneath my fingers." Jack face palmed and muttered about misplaced, yet important switches. " I was electrocuted and blasted with the full force of the Infinite Realms, or err, the Ghost Zone," Danny continued, but before he could go further, Sam spoke up and continued the story.

"I can still remember Danny's scream when the portal turned on. All I kept thinking was, _Dear God, did I just kill my best friend?_. Then he came stumbling out of the portal with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and the colors of his suit had been inverted. He passed out and started to fall and I went to catch him, but he phased right through my grasp. Then he hit the floor and the white rings appeared and he was back to Fenton. Tuck and I carried him up to his room after that." Danny walked up to Sam and took her hand, squeezing it before bespoke again. "When I woke up I had ghost powers. The generic things that all ghost have. I was hard to get used to and control at first. I broke _a lot_ of breakers during science during that time," he finished with a chuckle.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared. At first it was because of the molecule by molecule and that you might not understand. Then after the Reality Gauntlet incident, where the whole world found out by accident and the Guys in White still hunted me, you guys excepted me, but I erased the world's memory of my secret with the gauntlet, well except for Sam, Tuck, and Jazz. Mainly because of the GIW, but I was scared after that. If you guys found out in a different way, would you guys still except me, or would you think me a lying mass of ectoplasm and strap me to a table and open me up. When you guys excepted Phantom's help I knew that if we saved the Earth that I wanted to tell you guys. I felt that there would be less shooting first and more questions now rather than later," Danny finished with an appreciative look at his parents.

With that the Fenton family shared a hug, Jazz having been dragged in by Jack, along with Sam, who was still beside Danny, and Tucker, cause hey he's Danny's best friend. As they separated, all were a bit misty eyed. Valerie stepped towards Danny with a pained expression on her face and opened her mouth to speak, "I hurt you," she shakily stated. "God, I _hunted_ you. I'm sorry Danny. I…" "Val, don't. You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't know. And I wasn't going to tell you till you either found out on your own or when I knew that you could handle the truth. All you were doing was attacking something that you had thought had hurt you. You're fine," Danny finished with a smile at the Huntress. Just then a tiny voice could be heard coming from the Fenton Phone still in Danny's ear. He winced at the volume then laughed taking the Fenton Phone out of his ear. "Hey Val, Dani wanted to talk to you," he said handing Valerie the device which she put in her ear with a small smile and walked away to talk to the young, female Phantom.

As his daughter stepped away, Damon Gray, stepped forward with an inquisitive look on his face. "Now that I know that Fenton and Phantom are one in the same, I find it hard to believe that you would act maliciously towards anyone the way Phantom was portrayed to, unless you were forced to. So what I'm asking, is about all those times that Phantom did something bad, what really happened?" Danny smiled at the older man and spoke, "I take it your asking about being public enemy #1, the bank robberies, and about what happened at Axion Labs that caused you to loose your position?" Damon nodded his head yes as Maddie and Jack walked over from talking to Jazz, wanting to know the truth about those times too.

"Well," started Danny, "the incident with Axion Labs happened, _because_ of Axion Labs. Before the new security system was put in, they had guard dogs. With the new system those dogs were obsolete and were put down. One of the dogs that was put down was still a puppy. Not long after I gained my powers, he came through the portal. I kept throwing him back and throwing him back but he just didn't stay in the Ghost Zone. I finally figured out why when I found out what his obsession is, it's his squeaky toy that was still in the abandoned kennels at Axion Labs. After he got that back he stayed in the Ghost Zone. I'm sorry about that by the way, your demotion because of Cujo and I."

"It's fine Danny," Damon stated, "With what you've told me, it was my own fault. I didn't really think about what would happen to the guard dogs when the new system was put in, especially the young ones like Cujo. Now, what about those other times you were painted in a negative way to the public?"

Valerie stepped back over to the group to listen, having finished talking to Dani, as Danny starts his explaination. "Well, there is a ghost in the GZ named Walker who is obsessed with "the rules". Which is ridiculous because he just makes them up to get his way anyway. He runs a prison in the Zone and hates all things from our world. I first met him when I accidentally knocked Dad's anniversary present for Mom into the Zone and went in to get it. He booked me for having a human world item and threw me in his prison. I broke out by starting a prison riot and that just made him like me even less. Because he couldn't keep me in emhis/em prison, he decided to make Amity emmy/em prison. Him and a bunch of his guards came to our world and overshadowed a bunch of people, including the then mayor. Battle ensues, I kick Walker's butt back into the Zone, but the majority of the people in Amity now really hate me. I'm declared Public Enemy #1," Danny finishes with an exasperated huff.

Maddie spoke then, "Well, that explains that. I expect that you shot at your father and I because you thought we were overshadowed?" Danny nodded in affirmation. Jack spoke up then, "So Danny boy. What about those bank robberies?" "Well, truth be told I had no control over that," Danny started. "I was being controlled by Freakshow, the ringmaster of Circus Gothica. I think he is still in GIW custody from the Reality Gauntlet fiasco, but anyways. He had a scepter that could control ghosts. So he got control of me and had my unwilling help in his bank robbing spree. I had absolutely no conscience control over my actions and when I came to things were fuzzy. I only regained control when, forced backward by the other ghosts Freakshow was controlling because she was interfering, Sam fell off a moving train on a bridge over a river. I flew down to save her and dropped the scepter, breaking it and the power it wielded over ghosts."

"Well," Maddie said wiping a stray tear from her eye, "I think with that, that we can finish story time for now. I believe it will be better to ask questions and receive answers when we get home." "Yeah," Danny said, "Danielle is at Fentonworks and is waiting for us. She will probably want to be a part of this conversation too. With that the Fenton parents and the Grays piled back into the helicopter while Team Phantom stayed in the jet. Both aircrafts lifted off and made there way back to Amity Park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a floating tower filled with clocks, a very old purple cloaked ghost, who transitioned between ages and was holding a staff with a clock on top smiled. He was looking at a time viewing screen, watching the two aircrafts lift into the air and start to head backwards those waiting in Amity Park. He turned his attention to another screen where he saw a small crown enveloped in green fire being placed on a head of snow white hair. He opened his mouth to speak, a smirk still playing on his lips, " _All is as it should be_."


End file.
